icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Butch Goring
Robert "Butch" Thomas Goring *Born: October 22, 1949 in St. Boniface, Manitoba *Hometown: Winnipeg, Manitoba *Position: Center Selected by Los Angeles Kings 5th round (#51) in 1969 NHL Amateur Draft Played 16 seasons in the National Hockey League, winning 4 Stanley Cup. as a 12-year-old, scored 150 goals in 40 minor-hockey games with the Glenwood Bears. ... played on Canadian National B Team in 1967-68 and competed in Russia's Izvestia Tournament. ... finished the season playing with St. Boniface in the Allan Cup playoffs. ... in 1968-69, left Winnipeg (WCHL) after 39 games while leading the league in goals. ... joined Dauphin (MJHL) for a run at the Memorial Cup. ... Dauphin's run was stopped in game seven of the western final with Goring on the sidelines. ... suffered a separated shoulder late in game six. ... after obtaining a shoulder brace, joined Regina for Memorial Cup final. ... drafted by Los Angeles in 1969. ... promoted from Springfield to the Kings during his first pro season. ... made NHL debut November 26, 1969 at Chicago. ... Los Angeles Rookie of Year in 1969-70. ... a serious case of mononucleosis forced him to miss much of the next season. ... spent the rest of the year in Springfield getting his health and his timing back. ... was very successful in the playoffs, leading the league in goals, assists and points. ... Springfield won the Calder Cup. ... spent most of the next nine seasons with the Kings. ... developed into one of the most complete players in the NHL. ... averaging 30 goals a season. ... an excellent penalty killer, who could also score goals with the best of them. ... good on faceoffs and a team leader in the dressing room. ... his passing was first rate and had a reputation for being one of the best shooters on breakaways. ... first Los Angeles player to score four goals in a home game on March 1, 1975. ... named Los Angeles' Most Popular Player in 1972-73, 1974-75, 1975-76, 1976-77 and 1977-78. ... Los Angeles Most Inspirational Player in 1976-77 & 1977-78. ... Los Angeles' MVP & First-Star Leader in 1977-78. ... won both the Bill Masterton Trophy and the Lady Byng Memorial Trophy in 1978. ... first player to win both in same season. ... prior to the 1978-79 season, offered a huge five-year, $1-million contract by the Edmonton Oilers. ... although he turned the offer down, he realized he wasn't under appreciated around the league. ... played in NHL All-Star Game. ... acquired by the Islanders at the trade deadline during the 1979-80 season. ... widely regarded as being one of the key elements that pushed the Islanders over the top to become Stanley Cup champions. ... the next year awarded the Conn Smythe Trophy, as the Islanders repeated as Stanley Cup champs. ... named the team's player assistant coach. ... played for Team Canada at the Canada Cup in 1981. ... Manitoba's Athlete of the Year in 1981. ... in all, the Islanders made five straight Cup Final appearances and four straight Stanley Cup wins. ... with Goring filling just about every role imaginable on the team. ... claimed on waivers by Boston, January 8, 1985. ... retired at seasons end to become Boston's head coach on May 6, 1985. ... dismissed November 5, 1986, moments after the lowly Buffalo Sabres trounced the Bruins, 8-3. ... signed 25-game tryout contract with Edmonton. ... sent to Nova Scotia (AHL). ... after just 10 uneventful games, retired from playing. ... spent a little over a year behing the bench with Spokane (WHL). ... rejoined the Islanders as an assistant coach in 1989-90. ... then coached their AHL affiliate in Capital District for three seasons. ... Las Vegas (IHL) GM Bob Strumm hired him to coached the expansion Thunder in 1993-94. ... Strumm was the person who hired and fired him in Spokane. ... once again, rejoined the Islanders, coaching their IHL affiliate for five seasons. ... in his first year, the Grizzlies captured the league championship. ... the following season, 1995-96, the team relocated from Denver to Salt Lake City. ... and the success followed them, as their repeated as league champs. ... named coach of the year in both seasons. ... inducted into Los Angeles Kings Hall of Fame in 1997. ... reluctantly accepted the Islanders head coaching position on April 30, 1999. ... demanded a three year guaranteed contract. ... fired March 4, 2001, after a 6-0 drubbing by the NHL's worst team Tampa Bay. ... joined MSG Networks in 2007 as a hockey analyst on the popular weekly hockey roundup show “HOCKEY NIGHT LIVE”. ... in 2010, named Islanders TV color commentator alongside long-time announcer Howie Rose. ... famous for a helmet that he was given when he was 12 years old and continued to wear his entire professional career. Career Statistics Playing Coaching Awards & Achievements *Lorne Lyndon Memorial Trophy MJHL Hockey Ability & Sportsmanship Award (1967) *Turnbull Cup ('''MJHL) Championship (1969)' *Calder Cup '(AHL) Championship (1971)' *Bill Masterton Trophy '(1978)' *Lady Byng Trophy '(1978)' *'Played''' in NHL All-Star Game (1980) *Stanley Cup Championships (1980, 1981, 1982, & 1983) *Conn Smythe Trophy (1981) *'Played' in Canada Cup Tournament (1981) *'Manitoba's Athlete of the Year (1981)' *IHL Coach of Year (1995 & 1996) *Turner Cup ('''IHL) Championships (1995 & 1996)' *'Inducted''' into the Los Angeles Kings Hall of Fame in 1997 *Inducted into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame and Museum in 1992 *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Career Moves *Traded by Los Angeles to New York for Billy Harris and Dave Lewis, March 10, 1980. *Claimed on waivers by Boston, January 8, 1985. External links * Category:Born in 1949 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Winnipeg Rangers (1956-1967) players Category:Member of the Canadian National Team Category:Hull Nationals platers Category:Winnipeg Jets (WHL) players Category:St. Boniface Mohawks players Category:Dauphin Kings players Category:Regina Pats players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Springfield Kings players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Lady Byng winners Category:Bill Masterton Trophy winners Category:New York Islanders players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players Category:Retired in 1987 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:New York Islanders coaches Category:Boston Bruins coaches Category:Spokane Chiefs coaches Category:Capital District Islanders coaches Category:Las Vegas Thunder coaches Category:Denver Grizzlies coaches Category:Utah Grizzlies (1995–2005) coaches Category:Anchorage Aces coaches Category:Krefeld Pinguine coaches Category:DEG Metro Stars coaches Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster